The present disclosure relates to a hybrid biometric authentication device, a hybrid biometric authentication method, and a computer-readable medium that stores hybrid biometric authentication program.
Individual authentication technologies are currently in use in various types of devices, such as door locks, cash dispensing machines (Automated Teller Machines), and the like in order to identify the users of the devices. Attention is being focused on authentication technologies that utilize biometric information, because they are very convenient for the users, since the objects and information that are used for authentication cannot be lost or forgotten. However, with individual authentication (biometric authentication) that utilizes biometric information, there may be cases in which the accuracy of authentication and matching is not adequate, depending on its application.
Accordingly, for authentication that is used for large numbers of users and at public facilities, biometric authentication is frequently not used alone, but is used in combination with authentication by a key, an IC card, or the like, or with authentication by a password, a pass phrase, or the like that is memorized by the user.
Various types of methods have also been proposed for improving the accuracy of biometric authentication. For example, a method has been proposed in which different types of biometric information (for example, a fingerprint plus a face, or the like) are obtained from a plurality of biometric information input devices, biometric feature information is extracted from each type of biometric information, and degrees of similarity are computed by matching processing. Then a determination is made, based on the degrees of similarity, as to whether the user is or is not who the user claims to be.
A method has also been proposed that seeks to improve the accuracy of matching by acquiring a plurality sets of biometric information from a single biometric information input device, then making a comprehensive evaluation of feature information obtained from the plurality sets of biometric information and the order in which the plurality sets of biometric information was input.